Cat-Fished
by zairaswift
Summary: Imagine being cat-fished on the app that you've developed. But instead of some creepy old man behind that dating app profile, it's a hot Mafioso. (Fem27)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Imagine being cat-fished on the app that you've developed. But instead of some creepy old man behind that dating app profile, it's a hot Mafioso. (Fem27)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. I'm lazy so I can't be bothered to explain everything in the story.

…

A popular dating app has been expanding its borders as a safe chatting app with encrypted log data, making it an unsuspectingly powerful way for the mafia to converse with each other. The developer of the app was one person, who happened to be Sawada Tsuna- a teenager hobbling along her somewhat straightforward life. Upon turning 16, her mother had been a bit sceptic about the lack of relationships in her daughter's life. Tsuna reasoned that she was too young and it wasn't like her classmates were all in relationships. Whilst Nana just shook her head, Tsuna had figured that she would apply her knowledge into developing a dating and talking app where those of at least 16 (her age) could use. It was a bit of a risky move on her part, but she wanted to keep her mother happy while she could. For anyone to even use it, it would have to be better than the current dating apps already available. So the anonymous chatting function was added for a fun twist.

Essentially, after being urged by her mother and being an over thinker as a good daughter, Tsuna created a dating app that would bring controversy in light of youth using dating apps which she would eventually use herself.

Tsuna had relatively kept to herself throughout middle school. After puberty hit her during the acne and poor life style phase of her early teens, she was maturing into a fine young lady. Students in her middle school had often teased her for her childish and thinly look. Although she still looked awfully young with her large eyes and fluffy hair, she looked somewhat mature with the aid of makeup and clothes. She wasn't that tall either, so she made do with whatever assets she had.

Of course, it attracted attention, so it was difficult for her to keep her head up and look straight ahead without being flustered or embarrassed over her own looks. She was approached by two of the most popular girls, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana, who were both extremely lovely in their own ways. It took a while for Tsuna to open up to the two, but now, the trio were the closest friends.

The dating app was in its trial stage and wouldn't be put on the app stores until Tsuna was nearly 17. She never told Kyoko and Hana about it, despite being the horrible liar she was. Whenever the two other girls questioned her about the numerous amount of times that she would be up late or her constant busy weekends, Tsuna dodged the questions and escaped. It soon became a skill Tsuna had - to avoid people.

Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, was also unsure of what her daughter was doing most nights typing away at her computer. She assumed it was some friend of sorts that her daughter was chatting to and let it go. After a few months and still no word about it from Tsuna, Nana wanted to confront her daughter. And for the first time in Tsuna's life, she had refused to tell her mother what she had been doing. Nana was actually quite proud of her daughter, who had started to become more independent and just the slightest bit rebellious.

After the launch of the app, it hadn't gained a lot of attention until the update on the app stores brought light to newly developed and added applications to the store. Soon enough, there were people talking about it on social media, sharing the app around and download numbers would go up by the hundred. Within the next half year upon the release of the dating and chatting app, it had users from all over Japan, around a million people were active users. It was happily reviewed by government officials who were concerned about the decline of birth rate, and deemed it a lovely and safe chatting and dating app for people of all ages (over 16.) From the beginning, Tsuna had vowed never to use the app and would always feign simple common knowledge on the app.

Kyoko had gained some interest in the app after Hana had gotten together with her elder brother, Ryohei, and noticed how her brother and her best friend have changed and become so warm to each other. She wanted that sort of relation with someone else and was recommended the app by some other fellow friend.

"Tsuna-chan, have you heard of this? It's called Sky Match." The bubbly girl showed her phone to the brunette who hid her anxiety under a nervous smile.

"Is it that dating app?" questioned Tsuna, maintaining the flow of the conversation.

"Yep!" Kyoko smiled at her phone before tapping on it a few times. "I want to try it out but Hana warned me it might be dangerous." There were always people who questioned the security of the app. Since the app was popular, it had many criticisms especially when the developer had yet to reveal their face. Of course, it was impossible for Tsuna to keep hidden, and so, the app stores that advertised her app would at least know that she was the developer. It allowed her to earn money from the app and get sponsored by related advertisements.

"Maybe just try it and see if you like it," suggested Tsuna. Kyoko nodded. Tsuna watched her as the other girl made an account and tapped on the 'Connect to:' button. Kyoko personalised what type of person she wished to talk to and continued on, eventually chatting to someone called 'Naoto.' To make it safer for users, the app did not require the person to input a surname. It also allowed people to go straight to first name basis.

"Are you going to try it? This Naoto person is funny," said Kyoko. The anonymous chatting restricted certain functions. For example, you weren't allowed to send files in case viruses or explicit content was sent. However, it was a function and could be toggled off if the user truly wished to take the risk or receive such content. It was a controversial utility in the app, but it wasn't like other dating apps had that sort of restriction, so most people didn't mind it too much. Some praised the availability of the function.

"Probably not. I'm not really interested…"

"Hehe, oh well."

...

Since Tsuna hadn't exactly excelled her studies in middle school, she had placed her focus on technology sometime in the second term of her second year in middle school. As coding was something that she could learn by herself at home, she had dedicated a fair amount of time every now and then to it. By the time she graduated high school, she was a high earning app developer. She had created different and far smaller scaled applications during her high school years, such as mini games or just simple function apps such as fitness or health related apps. The dating app was released under another name to avoid people from judging her older and far worse apps.

In her senior years of high school, she had started to get better at general maths and English. It was mainly to help her program and add certain statistics to her app. She was barely passing for all her subjects but she managed to graduate with a final score just at average. It was a great achievement and Nana had praised her daughter for that. There was a time period where Tsuna had gotten depressed though.

She had lacked a father figure in her life and every now and again, would wonder how he was. Hana had woken her up to reality that it didn't even matter if it had already been more than 10 years since she had last seen him. It's not like she remembered when she last met him nor did have any particular memories that she shared with that man.

"What a dick," said Hana. It was a bit vulgar to Tsuna's tastes, but it wasn't like she didn't agree with her friend.

"There's nothing I can do about it either way," said Tsuna, slightly dejected. She knew that her mother still very much loved her husband but it was concerning to an extent how the man had not visited them in such a long time. Contrary to what Tsuna believed, Nana was aware that her husband had not visited them in so long. They still remained in contact, but an hour long phone call cannot even compare to a visit long awaited for more than 10 years.

"So are you going to accept that course into app programing and development?" asked Kyoko. Kyoko had gotten into acting and modelling. She was a local model and well known in their local area. It was very likely that she would make it big considering her growing fan base. She had been using the dating app for a while, which did gain traction from the media and her fans, but most couldn't say much since they had been using the app as well. There were the odd few who were stalkers and hard core 'fans.' In order to protect her friend, Tsuna had, oddly enough, taken up martial arts. She was horrible at it in the beginning, with little to no stamina and strength. But after spending some money on some light weights, she had invested some time into exercising. Nana would often join her on some runs, saying how she was getting old and weak.

"Yep. I already know a fair bit so I think I'll be fine with it," said Tsuna.

"Is that what you've been spending your weekends on, nerd?" Kyoko teased Tsuna.

"Now that's a first. Calling Tsuna a nerd," said Hana, cracking a smile. Kyoko laughed whilst Tsuna just pouted. Hana had been accepted with a scholarship in business management. A position that could guarantee her a stable future.

"How's it going with Ryohei?" asked Tsuna, switching the subject. She observed the dark haired girl as she transitioned from laughing, to flustered, to embarrassment and then back to normal Hana.

"It's… good."

"Oh come on."

"He treated me to a nice dinner the other day."

"Oh my god, don't tell me you _did it?"_ said Kyoko, slightly horrified. She knew it would happen one day, but she couldn't help but be surprised, happy and slightly conflicted.

"You don't have to be so horrified! It's completely normal!" said Hana. "I mean, I know he's your brother but like – yeah!"

"Umm I don't really get it," said Tsuna, cutting into the conversation. She wasn't quite sure what the two were talking about. Hana and Kyoko turned to their friend. It was probably the second push and the final push that got Tsuna to finally download the dating app and use it herself.

The two others would not let Tsuna go after relentlessly educating her in acts of love and relationships. It got to a point where it was just 'download this app and you'll be in a whole new world.'

Somehow, news had also spread around to their old classmates and Tsuna's mother. They were currently in the starting period between high school graduation and starting university. Roughly, a three to four month break. Nana, of course, was ecstatic that her daughter finally took an initiative. Despite being middle aged, Nana was familiar with current technology and its products.

"So how do I do this?" asked Tsuna, once again, feigning lack of knowledge.

"Just make an account, fill in your details and just click whatever you find interesting."

"Right…" Tsuna had used the app before, simply to test its accessibility and functions, but never actually used it to talk to others. She had used it locally with her laptop and phone and it worked. And that was all that mattered. It went through some testing when it first went on the app store and she was able to pinpoint errors and faults in the app as more people used it. It was well refined and received constant updates every fortnight to maintain it.

She filled in her details, birthdate, interests, pictures etc. She had started off using the anonymous chatting function. She could feel some of the nervousness heat up her face and quicken her heart beat. Her two best friends noticed this and chuckled to themselves.

There were no names, except for Apple and Deer, Tsuna being Apple and the other Deer. The anonymous chatting function would take away profiles and replace it with a simple name. Tsuna had also recently added the function to save the anonymous profile, giving people a unique ID number to associate with their simple name that was unable to be changed. This also allowed her to add a group chat function for the anonymous chatting. It was still a bit buggy, with lag and connection issues, but was overall, functional to a standard.

 _Deer is typing…_

…

Within a week of starting her account, she had all sorts of people approach her on the app to talk, most interested in hanging out and the possibility of dating. They were all around her age, some she recognised to be her old classmates. She had yet to actually talk to someone in interests of dating. Patience was low from Nana, so she had decided to meet up with someone who seemed nice enough. The app allowed the user to connect to their social media accounts, which meant that Tsuna was also affiliated to big name social media apps. It had boosted her earnings from the app by two times, enough to rival a simple office job with paid overtime. It would easily pay off her university course and allow her to live a stable life style.

Tsuna opened the app and flicked through some matches. Nana had took the phone from her and added someone random, saying that they looked handsome enough and handed it back to her after sending a flirty message. Tsuna was immediately embarrassed and just barely gathered enough resolve to look at the message. She hoped that the other would skip over the message. She looked at his profile. He had charming blue eyes and black hair and looked innocent enough. His profile said that he had Italian blood, was called Kaito and was currently studying Japanese History in Japan.

She was a bit suspicious that they weren't who they were, considering that someone as sociable as them did not have a social media account under the name they specified. But she was somewhat desperate and it wasn't like it would hurt meeting the other in crowded area. Kaito had replied to the flirty message that Nana had sent to them, adding a cute blushing emoji at the end. Tsuna blushed at it. They eventually managed to set up a meeting at Namimori's shopping centre's café.

When the date arrived, Tsuna had gotten up early to put some effort into her looks. She decided to dress a little more frisky than she normally did, wearing a skirt and a strapless long sleeve, showing off pale skin and collarbones. She did her best to tame her hair and pulled it into a cute ponytail and put on some lip balm that emphasized her natural cute pout.

Nana knew about the date and wished her daughter the best of luck.

As the time started to roll towards 12pm, Tsuna had arrived at the café. She had thought she had arrived early since she couldn't see anyone that matched the person's looks. As time started to pass, she had ordered herself a drink and sighed dejectedly. Just as she stood up to leave, she bumped into someone.

"Tsuna?" they said. Their voice was deep and smooth. Perhaps this was Kaito? She looked up. They were amazingly tall, handsome and very much different from the picture displayed on the app – no offence to the person that had been used to catfish her. They did have black hair, but they had exceptionally black eyes and curly sideburns. They wore a suit - a crisp black with pinstripes, and was holding their suit jacket with their forearm. The two made eye contact, a solid few seconds before the girl finally responded to her name.

"Yes that's me," she said. The other seemed amused by her response, but nonetheless, chuckled. It was a strange sound to her and she suspected it was just the man's foreign blood. He was definitely a foreigner, perhaps not native to Japan but he had a wonderful accent. The man wore an ironed out white shirt and had unbuttoned the first button from the top. He was sexy, no doubt about it, but something in her gut told her she had to be careful.

"Sorry for being late, I was caught up in something." The man glanced over at his wrist. Tsuna noticed the gesture and swore she saw the slightest spec of blood. She was then distracted by the golden and silver Rolex watch. She wasn't usually one for money, but the guy was definitely loaded.

"T-that's alright. So I'll assume you are not Kaito?" The man smirked.

"That's correct. You're a charming lady, but I am not here for romantic purposes. And I will also assume you were not the one who sent me this flirty text," he said. Tsuna nodded.

"I'm sorry, but your name is?" He seemed surprised.

"My name? Ah, yes, my name is Reborn. Nice to meet you Sawada-chan," he said, lifting up her hand and brushed her hand with his lips. Tsuna blushed and almost recoiled immediately from the touch. Reborn noticed. "Sorry, just a common courtesy from Italy."

As she processed what he had said, she frowned. She never input her surname into her profile. Besides, why would they try to use another's identity to meet her? Since they were clearly a handsome person, they had no need to assume another's identity.

"I'm sorry, but did you call me Sawada-chan?"

"Do you prefer Tsuna?"

"No, I just want to point out that I never put my surname into my profile." The man grinned, satisfied at something.

"Since you're already suspicious, perhaps we should sit and discuss this further?" Tsuna looked at him. It wasn't a simple meeting now. It was business of some sort. She had never met someone that looked like him before and nor did she have any recollection of sharing her identity online. "As you know, my name is not Kaito. It is, in fact, Reborn, as strange as it is." He paused. "You feel as though I tell the truth, no?" Tsuna silently confirmed so. "I am also not a student. I work professionally as a Mafioso from Italy, more specifically a hitman."

Some part of her wanted to not believe them. Why would a hitman get involved with her non-significant entity to the world? But they were telling the truth.

"And if you work as what you claim, why would you have any business with me?"

"That is because, I happen to know your father, Sawada Iemitsu," he said. "You're a bright young woman, quite contrary to what I was told. A shame you would be brought into the underground."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you shocked? Well that is a normal reaction-"

"No, I mean, you said you knew… Iemitsu. He's a man that had barely showed up in my life, nonetheless, never showed up in the last 10 years. So I'm wondering why he would send someone like you to come all the way here, suspiciously over some dating app and by chance, talk to me over it." Reborn frowned but continued.

"Regardless of how healthy your relation with your father is and how I 'by chance' would talk to you, this would eventually happen one day. The blood that flows through your veins is the only reason I am here. And no matter how much you like it or not, you and your dear mother will eventually be dragged into the underground no matter how much that idiot of a father hid from you." Reborn sighed, noticing the downcast on Tsuna's face. It was a shame how the girl inherited the godly intuition that the skies had always had. No matter how ridiculous he sounded to her, the girl would know truth from lie. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?" Tsuna stared at the table before looking up at the man, peering at his eyes that hinted nothing but truth, irritation and pity. She nodded, and the two stood up to leave the public space.

…

"Welcome back- oh my. Who is this?" Nana fawned over the tall and handsome man as he entered their humble abode. He took off his dress shoes and politely took off his fedora and bowed to her as he stepped foot into the house.

"My name is Reborn. Nice to be acquainted with you, Sawada-san," he greeted. Tsuna almost rolled her eyes at the formalities.

"He knows Iemitsu from his… work." There seemed to be some sort of shift when the man's name was mentioned. Nana quietened and simply nodded.

"Nice to meet you Reborn. You try anything funny and I'll kick you out," warned Nana. Both Tsuna and Reborn were surprised at the change of attitude.

Tsuna decided to do her her best to ignore it and led him to her room. Reborn had politely sat down in the space provided and Tsuna across him at the small table. Reborn looked around the room, noticing a lack of variety. There was a bookshelf with some books, mainly text books and some novels. Her bed was tidy and on her table on one side was a computer and a laptop. The other side had some sort of art book.

"Do you use your computer often?" asked Reborn.

"Yes, but that's not the point here. So explain yourself." Reborn stared the girl, knowing that she didn't want any nonsense nor lie. He would explain himself clearly and appropriately.

"I am affiliated with the Vongola Famiglia, an Italian mafia group that is the most powerful and rich with history for the past few hundred years. Your father works as, essentially, second in command in a separate group that is associated directly to the famiglia's head boss. Your ancestor was the one who founded this famiglia. The current boss is growing old and his three sons have passed away. You are the last who is eligible to inherit the famiglia." He paused to allow her to process the information.

"Are there no… bastard sons? Someone of his power would have one right?"

"You aren't incorrect, but… it's unknown that the said 'bastard son' is in fact not related to the current boss."

"There's more to this right? Don't get me wrong, I don't wish to be the boss of this Vongola famiglia, but surely Iemitsu could just take the place and let someone take care of his previous position?"

"It has been considered but there is no other that is suitable for his current position. Besides, he would have to provide an heir. Of course, it would be very unlikely for him to have another child. So it is up to you," said Reborn. "Or you can simply produce an heir and have him taken away from you so that you do not get involved with the mafia."

"You're kidding me."

"No. That is one of your options in fact. The other is to take up the role yourself. There is no other way out."

"No way." She laughed nervously. "No way… What about my mum? She can't be out of this right? She'll need to know. Why hasn't Iemitsu told her? Without our knowledge of the mafia, it just endangers us."

"That is why I also believe your father is an idiot. I was told that you were a bumbling innocent child, quite clumsy and daft. I must admit you are very different to what I was told by your father."

Tsuna almost snorted. "How would a man that had not even met me in so long known anything about me?" Reborn seemed indifferent, but he agreed.

"I believe you are also quite stable in terms of finance. Iemitsu funds the house bills and such so that you and your mother live at ease, but you have your own purchases, I noticed."

"That's… because I am stable. I have my own income," said Tsuna. She wasn't going to reveal that 'Sky Match' was her creation.

"Oh? Where from?"

"It is none of your business. So what are we going to do with my mum?"

"It is best if you tell her."

"It might be better if that stupid man would come home and explain it to her," she said.

"And you may have already figured but both your life and your mother's life will be in danger if you stay here. It may have been leaked that the one next in line to the Vongola Famiglia stays in a small town called Namimori. There are people who would rather keep you alive for… other purposes."

Tsuna shuddered at the connotation behind his statement and only fearfully stared at the ground.

"You will need to make a decision soon. You are already of age and everyone is already impatient. Also, that income that you get, I don't believe you are employed when-"

"There isn't much I can do about it, right?" interrupted Tsuna. It wasn't like she was provided much of a choice. It explained why her 'father' had never come home, as though to protect her and her mother from attracting people's attention to their home. But that never explained why he couldn't find _any_ chance to visit in the last 10+ years. It was unreasonable on any part unless he was dead. "What do I need to do if I take up the position?"

"… Since you asked," he said. "You will have to cut ties with anyone you do not wish to get involved with the mafia. If not, you take them with you into the mafia."

She bit her lip. So Hana and Kyoko? They were her two best friends. They had supported her for the past few years, the least she could do was keep them safe.

"What else?"

"You will have to move to Italy."

"The language barrier will…"

"That will be no issue. You can learn and those in positions of power know Japanese," said Reborn.

"… That will make me stupid."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I can speak English."

"Oh?"

" _Enough to pass and understand,_ " she said in English.

" _Something you learnt yourself?"_

" _Yes."_

"Then that will do," said Reborn. "English is a universal language, extremely important in dealing with international affairs. You seem secretive about your source of income."

"Is there anything else I'll need to-"

"And you always switch the subject when I talk about it," he interjected. "Your personal affairs may be shared with me. I am not the number one hitman for no reason."

" _Narcissist_." He laughed at her retort.

"Perhaps it is related to a program? I had glanced at your book whilst you were distracted. They seem awfully familiar. Sky Talk? Are you an avid user? No, that wouldn't be the case. Perhaps you are affiliated to the creator?"

"… of the sorts."

"You amuse me Tsuna," he said. He already confirmed his suspicions. He was surprised, but it was funny. "You know that Sky Talk is used by the mafia to communicate safely? You've created a lovely thing."

"What?"

"You are skilled with the encryption of data, but genius cannot compare to experience. A famous technician I happen to know is very interested in your app. Perhaps you two would get along no matter how unsociable that man is," said Reborn. He then waved off the topic. "You will have to learn of the famiglia's history and those currently allied with it. You will develop relations with other famiglias and learn how to protect yourself. Simple martial arts will not allow you to survive. There are guns, weapons and poisons out there you perhaps won't even know the potential of. There is also something special to the mafia called flames. But that will be explained in due time."

"So you're suggesting that I'll die."

"Yes. And possibly even tortured before so if you get caught by not so… friendly Mafioso."

"And I'm glad that Iemitsu had not told me about this," she said sarcastically. She was angry and she had could only blame Iemitsu. Reborn was aware of this and kept silent about her reaction. It was to be expected but he had thought she would try and refuse it at first. She had, but he knew she knew she had no choice in the matter but to get involved or get killed. "When do I have to make my decision by?"

"The end of this week. I do not have all the time in the world. My task was to make sure I would meet you and make sure you were aware of the consequences. I was also told to bring you back and I assume that you will come with me without trouble."

"Whatever you assume… it's probably right. It still doesn't mean that I am not reluctant to take up the position."

"I can tell."

…

Tsuna had decided to tell her mother about the situation. She had gotten Reborn to reassure her, despite the scary nature that her mother had revealed. It was disclosed that Nana had suspicions but never connected her suspicions to a cause. It made sense to the woman and it made her furious. She loved her husband dearly, but no matter how dense or reluctant to admit the truth, she was aware of the risks that her husband had brought to her precious daughter and herself.

"No one knows that we live here, right?" asked Nana.

"It may have been leaked, but we do not know for sure," said Reborn.

"I will stay here. I don't want you to worry about me," said Nana to Tsuna. "I know how you feel about this but please… we both know there's not much we can do about it." Tsuna nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Reborn stared at the two. He was once familiar with how a mother and daughter could have such a conflict in their life. "I swear, if she gets hurt, I will only blame you and Iemitsu."

"I assure you, she will not be hurt under my supervision," said Reborn. Nana turned back to her daughter, hugging her.

"Call me every day okay?"

"I will."

"What about Hana and Kyoko?"

"I… haven't decided yet."

"If I were you, I would tell your friends you have been accepted in a university abroad."

"That… could work," said Tsuna. "I just don't want to lie to them."

"It is up to you."

…

Reborn had stayed over the night, staying in a separate room to both the females. He didn't mind. He called for his chameleon which revealed itself in the dimly lit room. It shape shifted into a phone. He opened the dating app and tapped until it revealed Tsuna' profile. It displayed the town location, her face and her first name. The profile would have to be removed of those details.

The morning arrived and Tsuna had already come to a decision to leave the town. With warning from Reborn, she had removed her pictures and location from the account, the best she could do to still be recognisable as Tsuna. That day, Tsuna had arranged a meeting with her two best friends to farewell the two. Reborn assisted her into creating false documents to this university in Italy.

"I'm going abroad," said Tsuna, as excitedly as she could to pass off the lie.

"No way, that's amazing! But I thought you were going to the local university?" said Kyoko.

"This is all a bit sudden. I never heard you applied to this university."

"Um," Tsuna figured that if she couldn't tell them about the mafia, she could tell them about the app. "You see, I've actually already made a few apps and released them on the app store. They contacted me and granted full scholarship into their university."

"Oh wow, what are they?" Tsuna mustered up her confidence to admit that she made 'Sky Match.'

"It's Sky Match." The male voice interrupted the trio's conversation. Reborn appeared behind them. "Sorry to interrupt. My name is Leo and I am one of the affiliates to the university she will be attending."

"Sky Match?!" Both Hana and Kyoko exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"That is true," said Reborn (Leo). He showed the two girls images taken of Tsuna's computer and laptop. Mainly test runs of the app and sketches and designs that had been implemented into the app.

"I always knew you were up to something," said Kyoko.

"For it to be this… you're a genius Sawada Tsuna," said Hana. She was genuinely impressed. The girl had gone from zero confidence and stupidity, to a talented and money earning woman. The two girls supported her decision to leave Japan to go to Italy. Tsuna promised to stay in contact with the two with video calls and so on.

"We can just use Sky Match as well," giggled Kyoko. Tsuna blushed before being teased about the app for the rest of the day.

The day had ended happily for Tsuna but had left her on a sad note. She really had to leave Japan, huh?

…

"You have good friends."

"For someone who randomly barges into my life, you're surprisingly nice," says Tsuna, zipping up the suitcase.

"Well they don't think I'm handsome and polite for nothing."

" _And they don't think you're a narcissist for nothing."_

"Tch." Tsuna smiled at her minor win. It was kind of strange. She looked at her room for one final time. She picked up her bag that contained her laptop and her book. Reborn took hold of his own bag and Tsuna's suitcase.

"So I guess this is goodbye to normality," she said to herself. Reborn pretended not to have heard her say anything. Nana had farewelled the two.

"This is just the beginning. There will be many trials you will face."

"It wasn't meant to be like this," she said.

"Well, fate sure has its ways," said Reborn. The girl had sat in the back of the taxi whilst he sat next to the driver. "To the airport." The driver nodded. Reborn glanced behind him, looking at the girl. She was at most, motionless and depressed. Many would have jumped at the chance to become the boss of the Vongola famiglia when introduced to its power and influence both in and out of the underground world. But then again, the girl had just wanted a life with her mother and friends in a safe and caring background.

The mafia was relentless and never to be addressed without caution. It was going to be a different life style, different environments and certainly, have dangerous people. There were many who were more volatile than he was despite his status as an Arcobaleno and the strongest hitman in the world. He just hoped that that wouldn't break the girl as she takes her first step into the mafia.

…

 **Hope you enjoyed the read.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

…

 _Next time:_

"Sir, I don't think _they_ will take it well," said the poor assistant.

"I know," growled Reborn. He stormed into the room. "Iemitsu, you know you are placing your daughter into immediate danger, right?"

"It wasn't my decision," said Iemitsu, equally unpleased as Reborn.

"Then whose was it?" Reborn scanned the room.

"…" No one answered. It wasn't Nono and nor was it Iemitsu. So who would have the power to let her to stay in that _**den**_ _?_

"Reborn, please calm down. This is not usual of you," said Nono.

"So you think that girl staying with the _Varia_ is a good idea?"

"Well… no, but, we can't do anything about it."

"And why is that so?" Reborn collected himself before almost doubling over at Nono's reply.

"Tsuna was the one who wanted to stay with them."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I'm just writing this story to satisfy myself.

…

Tsuna was known for being able to pick up certain but small details. One of which was her conversation with Reborn where she asked about the possibility of other 'heirs,' namely, bastard children. Although the mafia was something she never paid attention to, since she assumed it wasn't necessarily relevant in modern times, she was aware that certain social ranks existed in the underground. It was more logic and common knowledge, regarding topics such as the mafia, since, corporate businesses were pretty much the same.

She has had her own fair share of corporation trouble. Many wishing to strike partnerships with her and some wishing to deceive her. All this time, every single proposal and idea would be passed depending on her 'feeling.' She had always thought it was unusual to have such an instinct, as it prevented her from economic losses and even getting profit gain from her applications and existing business deals. She soon found out that it was an inherited trait from her supposed ancestor who was the founder of the Vongola Famiglia.

Currently, she was not facing any issues with 'Sky Match.' Regular updates maintained a stunning sustainability – user friendly and well associated with other famous apps and social medias. Although well known within Japan, it had started to gain some traction in foreign countries, namely, China, America and the United Kingdom. She had little trouble translating and updating her app to address those in the foreign countries, even providing settings for some to connect to those on the other side of the world. The app was only available on Japanese app stores and was now, pretty much, universal.

The rising issue was China's privacy laws. Since mainland China was void of common social medias, as they are banned, VPNs or virtual private networks would allow them to access the app. That did, however, get her into some trouble with China's government. There were the legal issues and then the privacy issues, but, Tsuna had not developed a mapping and location range within mainland China where apps like hers were blocked. She made a deal with the government to stay out of mainland China but was allowed in Hong Kong – where internet censorship was limited and similar to the rest of the world, excluding mainland China.

She had relied on the 'instinct' she had and partnered up with some smaller, some larger groups who excelled at regulating services within their local areas and countries. 'Sky Match' would become one of the world's largest communication platforms.

As she remained anonymous, sending spokesman and spokeswomen in her place to meetings and so on, users and non-users of the app often created theories in response to the lack of the app's founder's presence in the media. Tsuna used Twitter to stay in touch with her co-workers and the users which did provide some reassurance that there was someone behind the front of spokespeople.

The app was first released in America. It was well received but critics increased. She didn't pay much mind to it since it was originally just a 'Japanese' thing, but she knew she would have to address the foreigners' critics eventually. The app was then released in the United Kingdom and shortly followed by Hong Kong.

Tsuna was currently in the middle of releasing it to European countries – France, Italy, Germany and Spain - and Oceania countries – Australia and New Zealand. She was also starting to focus on Russia and Turkey who were complaining about their neighbours getting the app but not yet them.

Returning to the topic of the mafia and bastard children, Tsuna had soon found out that bastard children were not taken well in the underground. Although it was common, their blood would either be concealed to their death or shunned by their family. She read that there were few who were successful in being recognised in their line of work but, overall, were still the outcasts of their society within the mafia. Which made her think that considering there is someone who is an adopted child to the current boss of the Vongola Family, they would have most likely have grown up in a dangerous environment – familiar with the mafia. If they found out that someone, like Tsuna – Japanese and a citizen, was now in line to becoming the famiglia's boss, they would most likely revolt.

Reborn had stated that they there wasn't anyone suitable for the position so the adopted child of the current boss was either too weak and lacked the traits of a 'leader' or, they were too chaotic to control. And since they had grown up in the mafia, she highly doubted that they were weak and lacked the traits of a leader. Just like a business, the mafia relied on relationships with other groups and famiglias and thus, required equally powerful partners to support and maintain their own power.

Which led her to believe that if she didn't have some control over this 'adopted child' then she was never going to be accepted as a boss of the Vongola Family.

Of course, it sounded as though she was willing to take up the position and had thought in depth about her future and actions to come, but it was mainly because she feared endangering herself and those around her because of her relation within the mafia. Reborn only pushed that on considering how easily he found her and entered her life.

Now it was a matter of whether she could survive this all so that she can make sure her app, Sky Match, could live on without her. After all, Sky Match was what made her not so 'useless' in the end. And so, to make sure that she could keep up with everything around her, she made it her priority that she was alive long enough to make Sky Match accessible for the majority of the world.

That means, that she needed to take the first action in this new 'business' of hers.

…

The flight from Japan to Italy was a one-day trip. Reborn said that it could have been shorter but they had to abide by the international border security rules, which seemed like a lie considering that he was a Mafioso. The man carried a gun and probably some more weaponry without her knowledge and he also had some odd pet of sorts called Leon.

Tsuna had found it difficult to sleep, worried about Kyoko and Hana and then about her mother's safety. Reborn reassured her that nothing should happen to them if she remained just on the outside of the mafia's surveillances. It didn't really sound that reassuring, but she took it.

Reborn had caught her on her phone, scrolling and tapping away. She avoided showing him what she was doing since they were in their little hub in First Class. It got a point where Reborn just took the phone from her.

"Who is this?" He skimmed over the screen then scrolling up to find the chat that Tsuna and the person were having. It seemed like some sort of business deal in the process.

"One of my co-workers. We're trying to get people from the countries we want to release the app into," said Tsuna with obvious irritation. The man knew little about privacy despite how 'gentlemanly' he claimed himself to be.

"You could simply request my assistance. I have powerful connections around the world and I also happen to know most of the languages that exist," said Reborn. He provided various examples to prove so but Tsuna couldn't care less.

"Yeah whatever," said Tsuna. She could only imagine what would happen if people found out that the person behind Sky Match was working with the _mafia_ to expand her audience.

"So, you hold a considerable standing within the business behind Sky Match," said Reborn. "At 18, you have a stable income and you can afford your own flight."

"How would you know that I can afford a flight?" asked Tsuna. She had mentioned that she had a stable income but it would be unrealistic to assume she could afford to spend a hundred thousand yen on a flight. She didn't pay for the flight they were on as well.

"I looked at your passport."

"… That's private."

"You should be ready for all the prying eyes the moment you land in Italy. Don't worry, I'll protect you," said Reborn. Tsuna wanted to jump out of the plane. "Perhaps you are a main graphic designer to the app? Your sketchbook suggested that you have quite the lead in that area. You seem to handle some of the programming and finances behind it. But your maths is terrible."

She knew her maths was terrible, but everyone made a mistake every now and then! She had to make sure she was on top of her finances but with her unavoidable lacking in the maths department, she had secured a freelancer who agreed to handle it if they had a share of the profits. She had no issue with it and she trusted them. They also assisted her in advertising the app. They were quite a mysterious figure. She had never seen their face but she had heard their voice and knew their name, although it didn't seem like a real name. They were usually impatient but when it came to business, they were very serious and thorough with it. They also _really_ hated to lose money.

"But considering the age of the app and the time to create it, perhaps a bit less than 3 years in total, you would have to be an assistant to the founder of the app or at least very close to them." Was he purposely avoiding saying that she was a co-founder or the actual founder of the app? Not surprising considering her age, but the man was smart enough to figure it out, right? It didn't take a lot for Tsuna to realise that every minute more she spent with the man, the more the man would find out about her private affairs.

She stayed silent, doing her best to keep a poker-face. Reborn remained silent for the rest of the flight saying that they would both be tired and it would be the only time they get some rest in a long time before Tsuna was introduced into the mafia. The brunette sighed and eventually fell asleep from the rhythmic humming of the plane.

…

The Varia, despite their outrageous quirks being who they are, were very well acquainted with each other. That also means that they regularly update each other on their lives as long as they don't start a fight – which always happens so it eliminates the purpose. The one who is the most secretive is Mammon. He was the Varia's token Arcobaleno, so he had his own rights in relation to what he did outside of the Varia. However, he was the one who knew everything that was happening within the mafia and was paid by many to simply source some information or personally give information.

It wasn't difficult for Mammon to find why the CEDEF's leader and second in command to the Vongola Famiglia was restless. The man had revealed to his closest associates about his innocent daughter being brought into mafia, fearing that she would become a mistress to someone who possessed sky flames. It was hilarious to him that the man was being overwhelmed by his daughter and had revealed that fact so easily. Mammon supposed that the daughter was his weakness and so, if Xanxus had a possibility of being introduced to the girl as the prospect bearer of a child/children for the Vongola's heir/s, then the Varia would be provided a power within the mafia that could very well topple the main branch of Vongola. Mammon made it his primary goal to obtain the daughter of the man.

To find out more about the girl's standings in society, he did some digging, only to just enlighten himself with the girl's identity. Sawada Tsuna.

The name would mean nothing to anyone, but to Mammon, it was a strike of luck.

He glanced at his phone with the app 'Sky Match' open, reading the latest message he received from his employer. He had laughed to himself about the girl's identity he just discovered and then stopped when he realised that it wouldn't be as simple as the girl being introduced to someone to bare an heir.

He knew that girl wasn't some normal business woman or some meek individual who had little self-judgment. No matter how inexperienced she was, she knew what to do in any situation regarding her app and her business. It made sense considering the girl most likely possessed the famed 'intuition' of Vongola Primo. And if she was indeed, Sawada Iemitsu's daughter and Sky Match's founder, then some issues may arise.

Xanxus would despise the idea of gaining power in the Vongola by having to rely on some girl, so the man would hold her hostage. But that would only mean trouble for the Varia. Mammon bit his lip. Should he wait until the girl arrives or tell Xanxus about the incoming trouble?

The sound of a notification on his phone went off. He unlocked the device and read the message.

T: Maybe we should meet up? You live in Italy, right?

The girl was very trusting of him, which played to his advantage. But he couldn't help but be considerate and truthful in return, to assist her. After all, the girl had a considerable share within the markets and it allowed him to cement his status within Japan and soon, internationally. He was more than glad to have been accepted as her financial manager. During the time she was accepting employers, Mammon had been bored and applied with moderate interest. After working with her, he found it considerably enjoyable. The two naturally became powerhouse business managers with the app trending in America and the United Kingdom; it would be a lie for him to say that he did not wish to continue working with her for the next few years. Their similar work ethics was probably what made the two hit it off so efficiently and quickly. He was also allowed to have access over logs that were not yet encrypted as long as he was monitored by the girl. It became one of the largest and easiest sources of information since the mafia used the app to discuss their own affairs. Oh if only the girl knew.

He smiled to himself. Well, why not?

M: Sure.

Another message soon arrived.

T: I might be held back, but we can organise it (hopefully).

M: Why would you be in Italy?

T: Work business.

Mammon snorted at the reply.

M: I could help.

T: That's awfully nice of you but kind of weird coming from you…

M: I'm just saying

T: You don't happen to be in Florence, right?

Oh, the joy and money life brought him.

M: I am.

T: Okay.

…

Reborn was tasked to safely escort Tsuna to the Vongola Headquarters. Since the girl accepted to become Vongola Decimo it was now also his task to train her to become suitable for the position.

The girl had some concerns being a female but the Vongola were famed to have had their eighth boss, Daniela as one of the most well-regarded powers in their history. She was undeniably talented and did excellently as a boss and a leader. There were some controversies and doubts as she was female and the first to be so successful, but she gained a line of respect and indisputable reputation within the mafia. For Tsuna to be accepted, she would have to rival Vongola Ottavo and exceed her son, Nono, perhaps the greatest trial the girl would have to face. Little did Reborn know, the girl also had other things in mind.

Before she was thrown into the underground, Reborn allowed her to have some freedom in the city they were in, namely to explore and familiarise herself with Italy and its culture. So far, surprisingly, they had no stalkers or possibly assassins. It was when Tsuna went to the ladies washroom that he let his guard down and lost her.

He was annoyed at how the girl could shake him off, probably acting as though she wouldn't randomly escape him. He was, however, concerned that the girl may be harmed or kidnapped during the time they were separated. Since the girl was only one person, he supposed it wouldn't take much time for him to find her.

…

The place in which Reborn was least likely to look was probably where an innocent girl like Tsuna wouldn't be. The bar.

"Strange selection of location," said the man. Tsuna had saw the bar, quite crowded by not that rowdy, and chose it as a meeting point with her and her finance manager. Known as Mammon, she wasn't aware of his personal life besides his characteristic traits of being a miser and a manipulator. She was currently getting an unsettling feeling from him. They gave off the same vibe that Reborn had, which was weird.

They were tall, not as tall as Reborn, and wore loose fitting clothes. They looked off. She didn't know if it was the way the light reflected off the guy's hair, but she kept seeing the man wearing a hood of sorts.

"Nice to finally meet you Mammon," said Tsuna.

"You look less mature than I assumed," said Mammon. The female was rather short and had a baby face. She looked younger than her age and had been questioned by the bar tender due to that. She did prove that she was old enough to enter the bar. He noticed how Tsuna kept looking away from his face, as though she was suspicious. "Did you come with someone?"

"Yeah, he's a bit nosy. Regarding releasing the app in Germany, have you found someone to assist us? I'm also planning on adding a new security function. I'm scared that we might have another case occurring," said Tsuna. The app had its distinguished privacy settings and functions that kept people and minors safe. But that never meant that blame would shift to the app despite its ignorant users. The terms and conditions were there but it wasn't like anyone read them. It was a hard week of consoling a family who had their son kidnapped. When they were found by the end of the week, the son apologised since he had ignored the warnings that the app had when it said that the person they were talking to, were a potential faker or cat-fish.

Tsuna's lawyers had wonderfully passed the app's innocence. The media had jumped on it as the 'downfall of Sky Match' but the internet had received it poorly since they had their own judgement on who was at fault. They had called the victim 'attention seeker' or 'not well educated by their parents.' It caused some outrage, but the blame shifted and was blown out of proportions. The parents apologised and the boy had learnt his lesson.

"It's natural selection," said Mammon. "That boy had it coming."

"Don't say that," said Tsuna, flustered. She still felt guilt but Mammon wasn't exactly wrong. She blinked a few times before confirming what to say next. "I'm sorry if I come off strange, but you look awfully fake."

"Your intuition doesn't lie to you, does it?" Tsuna jumped up at the response, confirming that Mammon knew more than she figured regarding her personal identity. "You should know that, this bar happens to be a gathering place for those in the mafia. Don't make a scene if you don't want to be found out."

Tsuna glanced around the room, suddenly aware of the eyes that were staring at them. She couldn't shake off the discomfort but the people returned to their own business when they figured she was just some poor girl new in town.

"I-I see."

"We can continue our discussion later. We will meet again. I will look different next time," said Mammon. "Ah, before we leave, make sure you don't tell your partner about me. He'll just get annoyed."

"The mafia sure are knowledgeable," grumbled Tsuna. The lack of information really vexed her. Her finance manager was also in the mafia. How much more could she be related to the mafia? Then again, being related to the founder of the largest and most powerful mafia Famiglia really topped it all.

"I'm a part of the Varia. We'll be well acquainted later with our 'work business' as you'd call it. I'll message you some details, for free of course, later."

"… I appreciate it," said Tsuna. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. It wasn't like her life was in danger now and Mammon, the scrooge he was, was deciding to help her. Her intuition didn't seem to have any trouble with it, so just went with the flow.

"No problem. I better go before your partner arrives." Mammon ordered and paid for a drink for Tsuna, making it clear he placed it on her tab and then left in a hurry. Before he left he also gave the bartender some money after telling him something.

" _Nice guy, paying for the missus,"_ said the bar tender. " _Too cautious perhaps."_

Since she didn't understand the language, she assumed it was a compliment of sorts since it was light hearted. She tried the drink and found it citric and fizzy. In the past, she'd only sipped wines and other spirits when her mother wanted to treat herself, saying it was okay for her to try some as she was in her late teens. When she turned 18, she had some drinks with Kyoko and Hana but never found herself drunk or out of ordinary. Tsuna also presumed she had a decent alcohol tolerance considering the absurd amount her mother drank and remained the same as ever. Nana just said it tasted nice and she never drank it just to feel warmer or a 'buzz.'

She was half way through her drink when the bar gained another customer.

"Why the hell did you come here?" The man wasn't out of breath, but he was a bit worn out – most likely the combination of the plane ride and then finding out that Tsuna disappeared.

"I just wanted to try Italian drinks," said Tsuna, smiling hoping to convince him.

"You wouldn't even know what they're called," said Reborn. He turned to the bartender asking him something in Italian. The man shook his head. Reborn sighed and seemed to let go of the topic. "I'll let this slide. Don't pull a stunt like this again. I can't guarantee your safety."

"I know, I know," said Tsuna. "I won't do it again." She really needed to learn the language fast.

"I have someone who will pick us up tomorrow morning at the hotel. Just stay put until then."

Tsuna nodded, finishing up her drink. She asked the bartender what it was called.

" _Negroni."_

She took note of it and caught up to Reborn who hastily walked out of the bar, avoiding those who recognised the infamous hitman.

The girl was going to be the one ending her own life at this rate.

…

Tsuna was fascinated by the prospect of chatting with people who she had never met in real life. They wouldn't know what she looked like, where she was from or what sort of life she lived, as long as she never shared it with them.

Before Hana and Kyoko weaved their way into her life, she had found solace online with internet group chats who remained anonymous.

There was always one who stood out. Before she had even decided to create an app of her own, she had always consulted someone regarding her day to day ideas. She never learnt anything about them, but they were one of the reasons she continued to believe that her days would be alright. They helped her get through her studies and even provided her pointers when completing work assignments and learning English. However, they disappeared just before she could tell them that her app 'Sky Match' was up and running on the app store. Perhaps one of her biggest regrets was to tell them that before they returned to their private life.

The only clue she had to their identity was their speech. They had only ever spoken once in a call together in her last year of middle school. With a deep, slightly haughty but oddly soft voice, that was what Tsuna remembered about her first friend.

…

"Reborn."

"What?"

"Who is the Vongola allied with?"

"Finally, a question of interest," said Reborn, unknowing to Tsuna's intentions. "We are allied with the Chiavarone Famiglia which has over 5000 members. You will meet their current boss in due time. The Vongola also has various branches such as the CEDEF which your father leads and the Varia."

Looks like Tsuna didn't even have to think of a way to bring up 'Varia.' After meeting with Mammon, something told her to find out more about the Varia.

"What's the purpose of CEDEF and the Varia? Shouldn't the Vongola just be one organisation?" questioned Tsuna. It seemed a bit excessive to have two more branches besides Vongola's main branch.

"CEDEF or, Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, are literally, the External Advisors of the Family. They were originally founded by one of the first generation guardians of the Vongola."

"Wait, guardian?"

"Yes. In order to be the Vongola's boss, you must have six guardians each of certain elements. You will be the 10th generation."

"Elements? That just sounds fictional," said Tsuna.

"Perhaps, since it's exclusive to the mafia," smirked Reborn. The smirk sent shivers down her back. She did not like the sound of that. "Continuing on, the CEDEF takes the guise of a business and balances the Vongola's power, but remains outside of the direct control of the main Famiglia. That is why it is important to have a man like your father to maintain the position of being its boss."

 _Right, because an ignorant man like him is actually fitting to be under that role,_ thought Tsuna. Reborn noticed the expression but didn't comment on it.

"The Varia is Vongola's elite independent assassination squad. They are exceptional in regards to their missions with a stunning success rate despite the missions being inhumanly possible. They are, however, ruthless and their skills are said to be demonic."

Wait, Mammon was a part of an assassination squad?

"Will I have to be dealing with them?" asked Tsuna, slightly worried.

"Of course. Their leader, Xanxus, is Vongola Nono's son," said Reborn, then explaining that Vongola Nono was the 9th boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

"You said that the son was not blood related before."

"I did. You may have worked it out but considering he is the boss of the Varia, he is not exactly the most forgiving people out there. He is very intent on seizing power over the Vongola."

"And I need to convince someone like that that I'm going to be the next Vongola boss?"

"Well, before he tries to kill you of course. I'm sure he won't," said Reborn, an evil glint in his eye. Really, even Xanxus knew to be cautious with Reborn. As long as Reborn made sure that Tsuna was under his protection, Xanxus shouldn't do anything fishy.

"Then, how are you affiliated with the Vongola?"

"I owe Vongola Nono a favour. I'm currently paying it back."

"O-oh…"

The two were staying in a luxury 5-star hotel since Reborn refused to stay in a hotel inferior than it. One night was around 1000 Euros a night. Tsuna took a moment to take in the grand entrance and then the service the hotel provided as they were escorted to their room. She had her own separate room to Reborn's and her own en-suite.

After settling her suitcase down, she immediately went to the balcony and looked down at the city before her. It was still so new to her, being in a new country and away from her friends.

"It may be beautiful but you'll start to see its ugly side," said Reborn. He had silently stepped beside her.

"I just don't see myself being a mafia boss." _I don't want to either way._

Reborn stared at her before closing his eyes and turned around. "I'll order dinner. Go take a shower or whatever."

"Okay."

Tsuna took her phone into the bathroom, turning on the shower and locking the bathroom door. She opened Sky Match and went to her chat with Mammon. She gathered her thoughts.

Sky Match was going to be expanded to Germany, one of, if not, the most populated European countries. The option of language change was available but she hadn't finalised the region mapping for the app yet. She also needed someone to assist her regarding the events, holidays and other outstanding factors that could advertise her app to their interests. Mammon most likely had someone in mind considering how fast he had found someone who was familiar with China.

During her time in Italy, she was most likely going to find less time for herself to work on the app, which meant that she would most likely need to employ more people. If not, she would just use whatever break provided to do so including sleep. Both ideas were not ideal but she didn't mind sacrificing sleep like she had done so many times before.

Next was how to gain approval within the mafia. She didn't want to be a mafia boss, it spelt out violence, killing and conflict – all things that every normal person would want to avoid. Her mother and her best friends were put in danger by her being with them in Japan. She had been shown and told by Reborn how Vongola Nono's biological sons had died or killed, each gruesome and terrifying in their own way. Even though she hadn't seen it firsthand yet, the mafia was no joke and she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

The quickest way was to have control over Xanxus, the apparent chaotic leader of the assassination squad. If she didn't have some knowledge or control over the group, they would most likely try to threaten her considering the position she had that Xanxus wanted. She also really wanted to stay alive because the Varia did notsound like a safe bunch _at all._

Which then led her to use what she had to her advantage. Mammon said he was affiliated with the Varia and even offered to share information for free! He didn't lie to her, so it was just a matter of whether she wanted to know more to decide on what to do next. Fortunately, Tsuna was an opportunist when it came to business and took the chance right away.

T: How much does Xanxus want to be Vongola Decimo?

She needed an idea of who she was dealing with. Maybe they were a bit more sensible with strategy?

M: He tried to kill the current boss several years ago. Ask your partner about the Cradle Affair. He'd know.

T: … I see. Are you close with my partner or something?

So, she was dealing with a psychopath. Cool.

M: It's not hard to guess who they are. He does not boast the number one hitman for nothing. Even I have trouble going against him.

T: Huh.

M: You don't seem to believe Reborn's status.

T: He doesn't seem that hard to figure out.

M: Or you are too focused on your own matters.

T: That too.

M: What are you thinking of doing?

T: Well, I'm waiting for the right timing, but I have something planned.

M: Not sharing?

T: It'll cost you.

M: Using my line I see.

T: :)

T: I better hurry or he's gonna be suspicious.

M: I look forward to the trouble you'll cause.

T: Wait, does your uh group even know I exist?

M: Not yet.

T: Perfect.

…

Reborn waited patiently for the girl to finish taking a shower. He knew from experience that some women preferred hour long showers and it seemed like Tsuna fell under that category.

The girl had exited the bathroom, clothes damp around the neck and back from the wet hair. She wasn't in a good mood, rather anxious and more so, tired. Which was completely understandable. She walked into the main room where Reborn was seated with the food plated in front of him on the table. She slowly settled into her own seat, a bit uncomfortable. They had only met just days ago.

She found the food familiar, having seen them in pictures online before. They were immaculately plated and portioned. Reborn taught her how to pronounce each dish's name and then some standard culinary etiquettes since they used forks and knives rather than chopsticks.

Tsuna still kept to her Japanese food etiquettes, saying her thanks for the food and the meal when before she started and when she finished her meal. Reborn had also ordered dessert for her which was a slice of a cake and some ice-cream on the side.

"You should eat more," said Reborn. "You're skinny as you are."

"Hey, I just have a fast metabolism," said Tsuna. Wasn't it meant to be good to be skinny? Or was it a country thing?

"Italian women are taller and curvier," commented Reborn as though it was in response to her questions that she had not even voiced. "It's a country thing."

"You're reading my mind."

"No, your facial expression just says that."

"What do you think I'm thinking now?"

"That I'm a rather attractive man," smirked Reborn. Tsuna spluttered before composing herself again.

"You're not even my type."

"You didn't deny that I'm attractive." Reborn sipped on a cup of coffee. "But I'm curious, what sort of man do you like? Or perhaps a woman? We do not judge."

"N-no, I'm straight. Besides, I prefer a more reserved and caring man."

"Sounds like no one in the mafia," said Reborn. "I mean there are some if they tried, but they're all rather immature under the facade they put up."

"Yeah, says you," said Tsuna.

"You should keep that up," said Reborn.

"Keep what up?"

Reborn put down his cup. "A more assertive attitude will do you well. You do look awfully young for your age so do your best to use that to your advantage. Surprises are always fun."

"You seem like you enjoy seeing me suffer," said Tsuna.

"How could you say that?" He said it as though he were hurt.

"You're a sadist."

"I never said I wasn't one."

"Ugh." Hey, at least she had some dessert to- where was her cake? She glanced up at Reborn who gently placed down a dessert fork and took a sip from his coffee. "Did you just?"

"Just what? I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"We're leaving at 7. Don't oversleep."

"Yeah, whatever." The man really peeved her. She went to brush her teeth and then flumped onto the soft bed. She gathered the covers and then flipped it over her body, nestling her head onto the pillow. A long day awaited her.

…

Reborn's temporary assistant had driven the two to the Vongola estate. Since Reborn had to accommodate a schedule for Tsuna to train and build up her skills as a leader, he needed to find some equipment to work with. He had left Tsuna with Nono for introductions.

"So you are Tsuna," said the man. Tsuna looked up at him. The man was aged, and seemed rather kind hearted. There was that little feeling at the back of head that told her that the man wasn't as nice as he seemed. "This is actually our second meeting."

"Really?" She didn't recall meeting someone like him before. The man chuckled.

"When you were younger, perhaps around 5," he said. "Come and sit. Your father will join us soon."

"I see. How should I address you?" asked Tsuna.

"Just Timoteo. There's no need to be so formal," he said. "Think of me as your grandfather."

The doors slammed open, entrancing the blond man who still claimed himself to be a father.

"My tuna-fish you've grown up so much!" said the man, rushing towards her with a large smile and taking her into a hug. She returned an awkward smile, not sure how to react to the man who had never visited her and her mother in over ten years.

"D-dad…"

"I can't believe you're 16 now!"

"I, actually, uh… I'm 18 now." Timoteo noticed the stiffness in Tsuna's voice.

"Iemitsu, how could you not know your own child's age?" The stern voice surprised Tsuna. He was a mafia boss, after all. Iemitsu, unsure how to respond, was saved by Tsuna – not really.

"He hasn't visited mum and I for more than ten years. Give him some slack," said Tsuna, jokingly.

"…" There was a silent message in Timoteo's eyes that said, 'I will talk to you later.' "Well, it must be nice to see each other after so long."

"I-I guess," said Tsuna. Not at all, actually.

"Aw, I missed you and your mum so much," said Iemitsu. He then sighed when he remembered why she was in Italy. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"We're here to discuss where you'll be staying and training. We'll have to keep you hidden so it's not a good idea for you to be in the main branch," said Timoteo. With the way that all old wise people had, Timoteo huffed and sighed. "I was thinking for you to stay with your father, but I see that you aren't that comfortable."

"I'm glad you realised," said Tsuna. She ignored the look of regret on Iemitsu's face. The man had no excuse. He would only make it worse if he attempted to make one up.

"But that means we do not have an appropriate accommodation for you to stay in. We're afraid you'll be found out before you're ready," said Timoteo.

 _I don't want to be 'ready' because that means I'll become the boss,_ thought Tsuna. She took a breath before she finalised what to say to lead to her plan.

"Iemitsu, perhaps you have suggestions?" asked Timoteo.

"I'd still prefer her to stay within my branch," he said.

"Is there no other branch that the Vongola has?" asked Tsuna, innocently implying the existence of another branch. Timoteo and Iemitsu looked at each other. They couldn't lie to her.

"There is but…"

"I'm staying with them then."

"I'm against it," said Iemitsu. "As your father-"

"You lost the right to call yourself a father," said Tsuna. "I'm surprised mum hasn't considered divorce yet."

"Tsuna, please, hear me out," said Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu. Shut up." Iemitsu silenced himself, not used to the informal language that the Vongola Nono used. "I trust that you know what you're getting yourself into, Tsuna."

She nodded. The man saw the resolve reflected in her eyes. What a sly child she was. If it was her, she could lead Vongola back to what it was originally distinguished as.

"As Vongola Nono, I'll see that you will not be endangered and notify them in advance. They are called the Varia, our elite assassination squad, but it seems like you already know." Truly, what a sly girl she was. Tsuna only smiled back.

…

"Sir, I don't think _they_ will take it well," said the poor assistant. He was going to be sent to notify the Varia about their newcomer, but since he feared for his life, he told Reborn – probably a bad move.

"I know," growled Reborn. He stormed into the room where he had left Tsuna with Vongola Nono. He eyed the CEDEF boss who sat at the table, almost dejected. "Iemitsu, you know you are placing your daughter into immediate danger, right?"

"It wasn't my decision," said Iemitsu, equally unpleased as Reborn. Just what was his baby girl thinking?

"Then whose was it?" Reborn scanned the room, realising that Tsuna was no longer in the room.

"…" No one answered. It wasn't Timoteo and nor was it Iemitsu. So, who would have the power to let her to stay in that _**den**_ _?_

"Reborn, please calm down. This is not usual of you," said Timoteo. That girl knew how to play her cards. How she managed to do it whilst under Reborn's surveillance was impressive.

"So you think that girl staying with the _Varia_ is a good idea?"

"Well… no, but, we can't do anything about it." Nono let it play out. The girl knew what she was doing and as long as the girl had appropriate supervision, nothing bad should occur (maybe). He always trusted his son no matter how much the boy hated him.

"And why is that so?" Reborn collected himself before almost doubling over at Timoteo's reply.

"Tsuna was the one who wanted to stay with them."

"Did she already leave?" Reborn wasn't believing his own ears.

"She just did. You realise that if you enter the Varia's premises they will not take it well," said Timoteo. The last time Reborn did, hell broke loose. It was an awful clean up since Reborn came out unscathed and the Varia were even more chaotic from their loss. It didn't rival the Cradle Affair, but it was up there. "She will be safe. Mammon has taken custody."

"That hoarder? Since when was he interested in Vongola's affairs?"

"Clearly now."

"This is unbelievable."

"You seem to have taken quite the attachment to Tsuna."

"I ensure that I do not fail, not because of useless attachment," said Reborn. Nono only chuckled.

"It'll do you good. You'll still see her every day for training," he said.

Iemitsu frowned at the interaction between Reborn and Nono. "For all I know, you're more dangerous than the Varia," said Iemitsu.

"How so? I at least have common sense," said Reborn. Someone like this idiot was telling him off? How entertaining.

"The Varia are at least sociable." Maybe the man and Tsuna were related after all considering the sass.

"I beg to differ." Timoteo only laughed to himself. It had been a long time since the hitman had been so riled up by something. It was only a good sign, he supposed.

…

"Were you using magic or something?" Tsuna had met with Mammon who was now in his normal attire consisting of a hooded cloak. He had some facial tattoos, upside down triangles, and covered his eyes with the hood.

"They are illusions."

"Right." She'd have scoffed if her intuition told her that he wasn't lying.

"We met as business associates and now we are personally affiliated because of the mafia."

"Fun, isn't it?" said Tsuna sarcastically. The edge of Mammon's mouth curved up.

"The boss reacted well with your arrival."

"Really?" She thought the guy would be more annoyed. "How?"

"He said, _'Stupid bitch is just walking straight into her death.'_ "

Tsuna sweat-dropped. If the foul language suggested anything, it was an angry man. She was starting to have second thoughts on her decision.

"You better learn Italian quickly."

"Yeah I know. I'll increase your share of profits during the time I'm here."

"Just what I wanted to hear," said Mammon. "I'm just saying, he doesn't know that you're Sawada Iemitsu's daughter. He will if I tell him."

"Then don't tell him. My offer of shares increase will be null if you tell him." Mammon silenced himself. Pleased with the reaction, she continued to speak. "So… how do I introduce myself? A new recruit?"

Mammon contemplated the question. What reaction was he looking for? He noted each of the Varia members' personalities and settled on one thought.

"Call yourself Xanxus' _sorellina._ "

"And what does that mean?"

"Something to keep you safe. I'll be there to make it… fun."

"…" She had a bad feeling about it.

"Also speak Japanese. It'll confuse them more."

"You're getting a lot of pleasure from this."

"Of course."

"Masochist." Mammon pretended not to hear her.

The pair entered the Varia's estate. It was surprisingly quiet considering its inhabitants and Mammon was half disappointed by the lack of Reborn's presence.

There were a few distinct shouts and yells belonging to two people and then a loud bang and crashing noise. If Tsuna had to guess, it was something made of glass that had been thrown and a gunshot to accompany it.

" _Ushishi, what's this?"_ Tsuna turned to the blond who approached them with an air of authority, brandishing a few knives. They were delicately engraved and designed to fit their fingers as they twirled the blades around their digits playfully. " _You brought a female peasant with you."_

Not sure of what he said, Tsuna just remained quiet.

" _What a boring peasant,"_ he said. Mammon chuckled to himself, thinking about the priceless reactions he was going to get and use against the Varia members.

" _Belphegor, you should treat a guest well."_

Guessing that the blond's name was Belphegor, Tsuna bowed as a short introduction, thinking that it was appropriate. Belphegor interpreted as a recognition of power, that he, was a prince. Since, peasants bowed to royalty. It saved Tsuna some effort from keeping the blood crazy male from harming her.

" _What's all this noise?"_ A man dressed flamboyantly with a fur lined coat and brightly dyed hair entered the main lobby. _"Mammon dear! You brought a girl home!"_

Tsuna found the man to be the least dangerous, with a happy and charming personality that could rival females. Mammon nudged Tsuna to introduce herself.

"H-hello, I am Xanxus' _sorellina._ "

They all perfectly understood Japanese, they were just shocked at what she introduced herself as. Tsuna knew she said something wrong, since she didn't even know what sorellina meant, but she just hoped it wasn't 'wife' or 'girlfriend.' She would soon find out that being introduced as the man's 'sorellina' or sister, was worse than either wife or girlfriend.

"What a bold girl," said the flashy man, switching to Japanese. "What's your name, dear?"

"Tsuna." She was taken aback by the friendly nature of the other and shyly replied. Her intuition didn't act up so she was safe for now. Mammon was more impressed at how smoothly her introduction went.

"Mou~ You're so cute! How could you that meanie's _sorellina,_ that's just- ugh!" He then took Tsuna into a large bear hug, as though he were cuddling a baby whose first word was his name. "Oh my, I must have been a bit too invasive. My name is Lussuria! You can call me your big sister."

" _Oi. How could Xanxus have a little sister? Can you even prove it?"_ Belphegor halted the knife in his hands, putting it into his pocket.

" _I'm sure Xanxus would hesitate to kill her. Reborn will also turn up,"_ said Mammon.

Now interested by that chance of Reborn's arrival, the blond stayed to watch the girl. She didn't seem that fearful of them, which was weird and neither did she know who they were. It wasn't hard to figure out that the girl most likely came from a sheltered life from the mafia and since she was Japanese, she was also new to the country. But the biological relation didn't seem like it was there. If the girl proved to be useful then he could tolerate the peasant being in the estate.

"How old are you?" questioned Belphegor. "Do you work?"

"It's rude to ask a maiden's age, Bel," commented Lussuria. "I'm sure she's in training."

"I'm 18. I'm Mammon's employer," answered Tsuna. Maybe that would give the blond an idea of what sort of 'authoritative position' she played. Even Mammon was amused by the answer so she assumed she was saying something that was helping her out. Since Mammon didn't say anything, Lussuria and Belphegor got the idea that she was speaking the truth. Mammon never spoke about anything concerning his affairs outside of Varia, but his silence was pretty much admitting that the girl wasn't lying. Now, the main concern was brought onto how young Tsuna was and the fact she had an Arcobaleno within some sort of control.

" _VOI! Why's everyone crowding?"_ The newcomer entered loudly, his long silver hair trailing behind him.

"This is Xanxus' _sorellina,_ Tsuna! She's also Mammon's employer!" said Lussuria.

" _The fuck?"_ The man's eyes landed on the short female, giving off a glare. Tsuna felt the threat in the look but maintained the eye contact. The man only smirked at her response to him.

"For once I agree with you sharky," mumbled Belphegor. Tsuna noticed the blood that trailed down the man's hand and showed a reaction of alarm.

" _Why's she so jittery?"_ She wasn't, but she was uncomfortable with the amount of attention on her and she was overall worried about the stranger's health.

"Give her some space. You're all filthy compared to a delicate flower like her," said Lussuria. It seemed like that man was deprived of a feminine presence in the estate. He turned to Tsuna and noticed her anxiety. "What's wrong dear?"

"Um, you're hurt." Everyone turned their attention to where Tsuna was staring – the latest arrival in the main lobby.

"Oh, Squalo let me patch you up!"

" _Wha-"_

"I still don't think you're his _sorellina._ " Belphegor had thought of something. "Enter the Boss' room alone and come out alive, or we'll just kill you instead. It's been a while since I've let loose." The blond brandished a knife.

Mammon seemed wary and glanced at Tsuna for some sort of decision. The girl knew how to deal with difficult customers (which was absolute hell) and she knew how to get the best out of deals with people who they'd never even heard of before. So, something like this would be fine right?

"Fine by me," said Tsuna. And with all the calmness and confidence she could muster, she followed Belphegor to Xanxus' room.

…

Reborn arrived at the Varia's estate shortly after Tsuna had went with Belphegor to see Xanxus. He had been stopped by Leviathan who had been sent outside on an errand since the Varia found the man a nuisance in the manor.

"What's your purpose here, hitman?"

Reborn watched the other male with calculative eyes. Leviathan didn't know that Tsuna had arrived or he would have been in a more outrageous mood. He was semi-impressed that Mammon hadn't sold off any information yet. What stopped him from doing so? He wondered.

"I'm visiting. Am I not allowed?" said Reborn.

"The Boss is in a bad mood."

"Considering that you loiter in his room all the time, I'm not surprised," said Reborn, letting himself into the Varia's estate. Leviathan, unsure how to stop the hitman whilst preventing another uproar, just nervously followed him. Just as Leviathan was about to warn the other Varia members who were funnily gathered in the same place, the rest of the Varia members all yelled at him and then ignored him.

Reborn directed his attention towards the other. "Mammon."

"Reborn. Awfully nice to see you," said the Mist Arcobaleno, a smug look on his face.

"Where is she?"

"She's not harmed, yet." Mammon smirked to himself, folding his arms. Reborn glared at him. Just as the Sun Arcobaleno turned towards Squalo to question him, a gunshot was fired, alerting the Varia of the likely death of the girl. No one seemed surprised except for Mammon. The Mist Arcobaleno still seemed confident of the girl's safety.

The hitman located the sound with his honed ears and rushed towards it. Something told him he needed to step in before anyone got more hurt.

Besides, he felt dreadfully irritated by the trouble the girl had already caused. Now, she was just pushing it.

…

 **:) It took yesterday and today to write this LOL.**

So, a few questions for you all.

Who do you think Tsuna's mysterious first friend was? (It's kind of obvious considering where the story's going.)

How 'in character' should everyone be? (For our taste.)

How plot centric and/or romance centric should this be? (Also for our taste.)

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

Io: Thanks Io! Sorry for the late update.

Guest: Glad you enjoyed!

Last updated: 16th December 2017

Updated: 29th January 2018


End file.
